Gears of Recovery 1
by Hobbyman
Summary: Between Season 2 and TFTM  An Autobot who was here before the main factions as been found. but he may need some help in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Gears of Recovery**

Chapter 1

**A/N, hey there, I saw the this site, though I would try it. please R/R . Rated M For language and future stuff ;) Enjoy**

**November 19, 1943,**

**Airspace over Subjective European borders **

The lone P-51 Mustang flying over the war zone was surprising to the small squad of Nazi Airman. Most of the allied forces were not crazy enough to try an attack on their forces, let alone one plane. Local air control sent Feuer team to investigate. The leader goosed his _Messerschmitt _BF 109 forward, his squad mates following suit.

_"let's show this fool who owns the skies here!"_

"_Feuer 2, calm down."_

As they closed in, the lone Mustang held it's airspeed for a moment, then took off with such force that the Nazi wingmen felt a tremor rush through their cockpits. Unknown to the three Nazi airmen, They had just seen a propeller driven aircraft break the sound barrier.

_"What the fuck was that? The thing just took off like bullet. "_

_"Feuer 1, whats the status off that plane, it just dropped off local radar...Feuer 1 come in."_

_"Ignore tower for now boy's, let's get this thing!" _

Flying at peak speed, the P-51 curved up and began to climb. higher and higher It climbed into the sky until the modified Packard V-12 motor was starting to sputter. The plane's plating began to move, transforming the plane. The nose of the plane folded down, revealing a robotic head. Arms folded out of the wings as the wings flipped back. The tail split as plates of steel moved over the body, reveling two legs. The P-51 mustang the airmen had seen before was replaced with a robot of huge size. The robot pull his arms up, moving his wings into a glider like state. The three M2 browning machine guns on each arm primed to fire.

_"Feuer Team, Engage! Engage!"_

_"Copy Feuer 1, Feuer 2 enagaging!"_

_" Feuer 3 Engaging!"_

The three 109's rose up, firing 30mm rounds at the huge metal monster. The robot took every round has it .50 caliber machine guns opened up on the lead plane. In the six seconds it took for the two enemies to meet, Feuer 1 had received about 120 .50 caliber bullets into his plane. The last 20 rounds nicked the fuel lines next to a couple of exposed electrical wires. The pilot was dead before the plane exploded.

Feuer 2 was next as the robot grabbed on to his plane. With both robotic hands, Feuer 2's wings were ripped away, along with a barrage of .50's into his cock pit. what glass that was left of the canopy was stained a sickly red.

Feuer 3 swung around through a cloud, planning to end this. but has he cleared the cloud, there was nothing, no robot, no Feuer 2. The sky was as empty as the bottle of wine from their last victory.

_"Control to Feuer team, come in Feuer 1."_

_"This is Feuer 3, I'm the only fucking one left up here, contact the SS, there is something up here!"_

_"Alright Feuer 3, calm down. we need a id for the target, Over."_

_" It's not human what ever it...oh no, It's back, no, NNNNNOOOO...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_"Feuer 3, come in Feuer 3, Feuer 3! Come in dam it. Feuer 3!"_

As the Nazi Fighter exploded on the ground, The robot transformed to his plane mode. He flew east, lowering in altitude. He need to find a place to land. His body was hurt as bad has ever, leaking energon here and a bent armor piece's there. Part of his left wing was scorched from the rocket Feuer 3 fired that detonated in front of him. His gears and servo's were not agreeing to the recent action. a few of the enemy bullets had hit his nose and shutdown some of his sensors. His though prosesscer internally activated a beacon as the war bird dipped lower and lower until the point the prop slowed and the plane crashed in the forest below.

For Forty-five years the beacon broadcasted, unlocated by any human radio communications. it wasn't until 2001 that others like him heard his beacon for the first time.

_**Yeah, i know. It's a little short and probably not the best, but i hope some people like it. PLEASE R&R thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gears of Recovery**

Chapter 2

_**Hey there people. here my second shot at it. it is a LOT longer than the last one. All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Enjoy.**_

**May 24, 2001**

**The Ark, Autobot HQ**

"Ratchet, Telatran 1's flipping on me, man."

"Jazz, If Telatran 1 is bugging on us, Then one of you frag heads messed it up. Move over and let me look."

The Medical officer started running a self check program. It wasn't strange that one of his comrades mess with their main computer system. Last week, Bumblebee fried a circuit trying to acsesse a encrypted human defense station. When nothing popped up as wrong, Ratchet ran a history check on all functions used recently. He turn to Jazz.

"Jazz, what were you doing on Telatran anyway?"

"Looking for some tunes man. Spike said that Germany had some great music, why do you ask?

"but jazz, Opitmus has told you about NOT using Telatran for stuff like that."

"I know, but spike said..."

"that doesn't give you a a right to disobey a order."

"Yes sir. But please tell me that I didn't break it. That would look bad for my rep."

The CMO turned back to Telatran's monitor, think why Wheel Jack didn't deal with stuff like this. His knowledge was more complete on Telatran than ratchets. A small bing show the last used system.

"mmmhhh, look's like you activated Telatran's airborne sensor Jazz"

"The sensor, Then why did it start beeping like a bad speaker. I used it before with out it happening?"

The old medic looked at the screen. He started pushing buttons and said to Jazz without looking away, "Because Jazz, look's like you found a Cybertrionain distress beacon that is unknown to Telatran's database's."

"Unknown? but doesn't Telatran have all of us on record. Our records are almost water tight man."

"Yes, but quote the word 'Almost'. Not all Cybertronians are recorded. I think I have two theories. It could be a Decepticon trick, though I doubt it due to the signal's wave signature. But the slaghead Soundwave could pull it off. The other option could be that this Autobot could have arrived before we did. The signal is weak, but stable. That could indicate that it has been broadcasting for a long time."

Telatran's hud pulled up a map of the Earth. Over Germany, the was a small pulsing light.

"Jazz, go find Optimus and Wheeljack."

The Autobot Saboteur looked disbelieved for a moment, then turn to go find the mech's ratchet named out.

Optimus Prime stood their as Ratchet briefed him on what Jazz had 'Found' while on Telatran 1. The news about the beacon was received with a bit of surprise and followed with questions. Though he believed his medic and Telatran's sensors, he still had doubt. He knew Megatron had pulled stunts like this. Ratchet had mentioned that Soundwave could pull it off. If he sent a team in to the beacon, he could risk those who went for nothing. On the other hand, if it was a Autobot, it could be a helpful resource, or a Bargaining chip if Megatron got to them first.

"Ratchet, where is the beacon broadcasting from?"

"In the mountain ranges near Frankfurt, Germany."

"Wheeljack, what is your view on the wave signature?"

"Personally, I think it is a Autobot. But the signal is to weak for positive ID."

"If is a Autobot, it could be a helpful ally. Do we have any Autobots in the area?"

Ratchet started going through data, " Skyfire and Arcee are on their way back from intel search in Egypt."

"Wheeljack, stay here and radio Skyfire. Have them redirect to that beacon. Tell them to go in ready for ether a ambush or a wounded bot. If It is a wounded Autobot, have them meet us a JFK Airfield in New york. I also need you to monitor the radio chatter. If we can read the signal now, my gut say's that Megatron may not be far behind."

"Yes Prime."

"Jazz, Ratchet, you will come with me. Autobots, Transform and Roll out!"

The three robots stood there as their metal bodies reformed. A small sound was all that emitted from all three. Where three Autobots stood were now sat a Porsche 935, a Nissan One Box Ambulance , and a Freghtliner Class 8 semi truck. The Semi rolled into the lead followed by the Porsche and finally the Ambulance The small convoy of machines rolled out of the Ark and on to the local highway. The alien warriors began driving east, towards New York City.

"Prime, not to mess with your vibe, but why JFK? If it is a Autobot that is hurt, the ark is the only place Ratchet can fix him. "

"Because Jazz, Skyfire will too low on energon to make to the Ark. We just sent him from one mission to another mission. My trailer has the energon he needs to make to the Ark. Also, if the autobot is still online, They will need all the energon they can get to stay functioning."

May 24, 2001

Bottom of the atlantic ocean

"_Lord Megatron, Autobot distress beacon detected."_

"Soundwave, are you sure it's Autobot?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"Well, this could give us a bargaining chip. The Autobots have plans for a Energon conversion machine. This machine could convert any type energy in Energon cubes. Radio waves, light, even sound. Prime would hand the plans over for one off his pathetic soldiers."

The Decepticon leader stood their for a moment, then spoked to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, dispatch Starscream and his seekers. Have them take that Autobot and any others that show up as hostages."

"As you Command, Lord Megatron"

May 25, 2001

Air space outside Frankfurt, Germany.

The Cybertronian aircraft circled around and around where the beacon was coming from. It didn't look good. the forest down below was dense and full of older tree's. His size did not help the problem ether. Skyfire didn't want to risk himself as he was their transport home. However, there was no Decepticon traces in the area. if this was a ambush, it was a well planed one. Inside his cabin sat Arcee. She was one of the few _femme_ Bots left. Her small petite frame made many of decepticons underestimate and desire her. It was a big mistake on their part. She was an expert marksmen, making her an ideal scout and sniper. she sat there, think over every scenario in her head. a small _pzzt_ over the radio let her know Skyfire had made his evaluation.

"_LZ looks too thick for me to land and I'm not going to risk our ride out of here. I don't detect any 'cons, so your clear. I move in low and slow down, you'll have to jump out_."

"Gotcha Sky, See you in 20."

Arcee turned and walked out of the cabin and out to the cargo hatch. With a quick motion, the robotic beauty was replaced with a sleek Cybertronian car. A rev of the engine and she was flying out of Skyfire. She flew through the air for a few seconds and landed with a hard _**Thump**_. As she re-transformed, Her ion gun were drawn.

"_Skyfire, any idea where this becon is?"_

_"Your about 50 yards away to the north 'Cee."_

Arcee scanned the area in the direction Skyfire mentioned. The area was flat except for a odd shaped hill. Her optics showed a large metal object under the shrubs. _'Jackpot'. _Arcee moved forward, gun moving with her eye sight. She was 10 yards away when she was able to get a look at the pile of metal. It looked like a weird human aircraft, but strange in design. Her optics switched on her video feed so Skyfire could see.

"What type of aircraft IS that?"

_"Looks like a P-51 Mustang. The humans used it during WW2. Those things were hell in the sky. Fast and able to turn on a dime. If it is our autobot, Check for a spark."_

Arcee got close, looking for the chest plate. The underside of the aircraft was covered in moss. She holstered her gun. Her hand pushed some aside to revel half of the Autobot insignia. "_A friendly". _

"_Arcee to Skyfire, __Confirm__ on friendly. Repeat, __Confirm__ on friendly._

"_Roger"_

As her hand touched the center of the plating, the plates split to reveal a small camber, The small orb of light showed that life was still in the robotic body. A Cybertonian spark of life. Her mission had not been in vain.

Then a electrical jolt jumped from the spark to Arcee's finger.

The plane spluttered to life. Plating from all over the body moved till a plane sat in the middle of a forest. The broken prop spun loose the moss build up as the plane jumped forward. The right wing swung Arcee off her feet. As she tried to get back up, the Mustang jumped upward. Crash's were heard as trees fell left and right. A familiar sound and the P-51 re-formed into it's robot form. The lost of thrust caused the robot to crash back to earth. Then there was silence.

_"Arcee! what's going on down there? looked like Bigfoot tried to fly in there!"_

Arcee dusted her aft off as she walk forward._ "He came out of stasis, tried to fly out. Hit the trees."_

She approached again, gun drawn this time. she came up on him.

"Don't move!"

It was after she said this that she let out a gasp. the Cybertronian laid there, bullet holes every where, wires hanging from his lower chest. the Right wing was bent from the sudden hit from Arcee, the left was scorched from a battle long ago. His days had been better. but it was his face that caught her. The left side was nothing but servos and crushed metal. A small missile or explosive must have hit him there, casing severe damage. The other side of his face was what caught her optics. This side of the face showed half a blue visor, crack from a crash or the missile. This half also had what remained of his mouth, looking like a sculpture than metal. This made Arcee think back to a mech from a long time ago.

Arcee turned, She needed to clear a LZ for Skyfire. Her ion pistol fired at the tree's. Ten seconds later, there was enough room for Skyfire to land amid fallen timbers. She turned back to the wounded warrior laying at her feet. She dropped her gun into the holster and pulled out her med kit. Her medical expertise was not like Ratchets, but she learned how to take care of herself a long time ago. She began patching the hose's that were ripped, keeping the Energon that had started flowing again inside the warrior.

_"_Your going to be ok, what's your name_?"_

The side of his Face that was still working began to move has his voice came out in a glitched voice.

_" L-Leav-v-ve Meeeeeee"_

The unknown robots voice dropped off. But he continued to stare at Arcee. A robotic finger rose to point away from him. She stared back for a unknown reason. pity, maybe. but she didn't snap out of it until SkyFire landed behind her.

_"Arcee, Load him up, we need to go NOW!_"

She turned to the Autobot flyboy, "Why?"

"I just got word from Wheeljack and Telatran 1, Starscream and his fly boy's are inbound."

Arcee nodded as she dragged the downed robot onboard.

_**That's right, I tried a cliffhanger. hope you like, Please R&R**_


End file.
